


South Park Dragon Academy

by SpadesAndClovers



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Explicit Language, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesAndClovers/pseuds/SpadesAndClovers
Summary: South Park High was not your ordinary school, it doesn't teach math, accountancy, or any shit like those. It teaches you the most important thing in living in South Park; Dragon training. Each students are paired with a dragon who will forever become their partner. Join the boys as they delve through their lives in the South Park Dragon Academy





	1. ((Before I start))

**Author's Note:**

> I was just watching HTTYD 2 and I thought "Hey, wouldn't it be fun to write a dragon trainer AU of South Park?" So here it is  
> Hope you enjoy!

**Author's note: Before I start, I'm just gonna write a few things regarding the dragons and trainers**

**Dragons choose their trainers. They were paired by teachers who can sense the compatibility of both sides. Once a trainer earned the dragon's trust, both are compatible and some dragons could even unlock their true potential**

**Once a dragon and a trainer are officially compatible, the dragon will be a part of the trainer's family, thus leaving their old family**

**The dragons here shall reach their human form in the age of 9, it means that they could shift to human or dragon form**

**Trainers are divided to classes; Rangers/Warrior, Paladins, and Thieves**

**Rangers are known for their power and fighting spirit. They are the most experienced in combat and knows how to wield a weapon better than anyone. Compatibility: Blasters**

**Paladins, unlike any other classes, are healers and they excel more in magic than combat. They are part of the support team but if they are forced, they could be used as a combat team. Compatibility: Mystics and Elementalists**

**Thieves are swift attackers. They don't stick around for a fight and they do their job right without a trace. These guys know how to take care of business quickly. Compatibility: Hunters**

**Like their trainers, dragons are divided to classes too; Blaster, Elementalist, Hunter, and the rarest one, Mystic/Netherborn**

**Blasters are dragons who like to blow stuff up, these kind of dragons are mostly fire types. They are agressive comparing to the other classes, but these kind of dragons are the most protective types of dragons**

**Elementalists are dragons who control certain elements (Aside from fire and ash). Contradicting to their cousins the Blasters, they are the calmest of the dragons, peaceful in mind and will. They are loyal and they have the softest heart amongst other dragon types**

**Hunters have a sharper instinct and mor experience in fights more than other dragons. They don't possess any elements yet they are still considered fearsome. They are brutal and feed off of the blood and flesh of fallen enemies**

**Mystic or Netherborns are magical dragons who can control magic. Their magics are strong. Not much known about them but one thing that's certain; They are cool**

**Now for character introductions;**

**-Trainer Stanley Marsh and Dragon Kyle Broflovski**

**Trainer Kenneth McCormick and Dragon Leopold 'Butters'** **Stotch**

**-Trainer Craig Tucker and Dragon Tweek Tweak**

**-Trainer Token Black and Dragon Clyde Donovan**

**-Trainer Eric T. Cartman and Dragon Heidi Turner**

**-Trainer Timmy Burch and Dragon Jimmy Valmer**

**-Trainer Red and Dragon Kevin Stoley**

**-Trainer Damien Thorn and Dragon Phillip Pirrup**

**Other notes:**

**-Pre-Trainer Ike Broflovski is adopted to a dragon family but since their parents died, Kyle kept Ike safe by claiming Ike as his trainer whenever someone bullies him, no one dares fuck with a Fire Wyvern**

**-Pre-Trainer Karen McCormick loves Butters. She thinks that he's a really sweet dragon. Kenny promised Karen one day she could have Butters as her dragon but since that's technically imposible, Karen wanted a dragon JUST LIKE Butters, that's where she met Dougie**

**-Master Trainer Shelly is a fucking beast. No dragon dares to be her partner. Because he actually FELT BAD for his sister, Stan said she could ride Kyle as her temporary dragon servant whenever the dragon stays in their backyard, death doesn't sound so bad to Kyle afterwards**

**-Pre-Trainer Ruby Tucker wanted Tweek as her dragon, Craig flipped her off**

**-Kyle has alot of Trainers, but his personal favourite is Ike. He's gentle and he understands him more than Stan does, not to mention he's Ike's shoulder to cry on even though the two brothers fight alot**

**-Damien wanted to be a dragon. Pip stays behind to let Damien feel that he has more power than his dragon**

**Next chapter is the prologue!**


	2. Prologue and First Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of the new generations

** **

_Dragons play major role in the people of South Park. They were partners, they were friends, they were brothers_

_Once upon a time, dragons still ruled the world, bringing fear and fright to the local humans but when the fearsome shoemaker of Kraków defeated the Wawel dragon, it brought courage for the locals to slaughtered them. They were overrun and had to hide_

_Europe to America to Africa and even Australia began to exterminate every dragon in sight. Asia never got to do it, instead they made a research on them and let them stay and live in the so called 'Dragon Paradise' in China_

_Some dragons had no time to flee to China, instead they fled to America, searching for a place to hide. They came across the snowy mountains in a state called 'Colorado' and decided to stay there. The folks saw how they didn't destroy their crops but protected them so they decided to try and befriend them_

_The Marsh family was the first to approach them. The dragons were wary and prepared their stance but the folks meant no harm_

_'You are welcome to stay' and the dragons decided to stay and protect the people who had given them love and acceptance. With that, South Park disappeared from the map, no one shall know of the dragon paradise the people of South Park has made_

_Everyone in South Park became dragon trainers. They made a place of learning; South Park Dragon Academy. Generations after generations, all of them became trainers with dragons of their own and as time flew, the dragons earned more magic to shift to humans, to fit in._

_Now we shall follow the stories of the newest dragon trainers, Stanley Marsh, Kenneth McCormick, Eric T. Cartman, Craig Tucker, and Token Black. They will resume protection of the dragons of South Park_

**Stan (7)**

When Stan was still little, he had a dream of becoming like his parents. He wanted to know how it felt like to be on the back of a dragon

A dragon rider was what he aspired to be. He wanted to feel the sensation of flying, the trust of a dragon, he wanted to befriend a dragon, that's why he entered the South Park Dragon Academy. He's still 7, still in the 3rd grade, he's still learning the basics of dragons, he couldn't wait for his dragon partner

When his parents gave him his 7th birthday gift, he was overjoyed to see what it was

"Here you go, Stan! Happy birthday!" Unlike any of his birthday gifts, this one was moving. Stan inspected the box before he spotted green eyes staring back at him. The boy ripped open the gift quickly before revealing a little red wyvern dragon cub, Stan swore he could've cried

"The Broflovski's are a family of Jewish dragons, coming all the way from Israel and Jersey. They said that they wanted their son to have friends so might as well partner you up before your dragon riding" Stan looked up to his parents with eyes full of tears

"We didn't want to put him in the box, but he seems to love it in there" Stan looked back down on the dragon to see him rolling around on the cardboard box. The boy got off of his seat and pulled his parents to a hug

"Thank you..." Stan turned his attention back to the dragon poking on his shoulder when he let go of his parents. Stan laughed when the cub started licking his cheeks

"What's his name?"

"Kyle. Kyle Broflovski"

**Kenny (7)**

Kenny was just trying to get out of the house, his parents could be frustrating sometimes with the screaming and the beer and the boobs. He just wanted to get out, he wanted to search for danger to take his mind off of it

His family didn't really favour dragons, the McCormicks were a long line of dragonless trainers. He didn't care too much, but if he did get a choice, he would certainly want a Blaster-classed dragon, they'd be sweet

Wandering too far into the forest, he didn't realize that he was lost. He tried to navigate his way back, but he lost his trace. The boy just walked further into the forest, the chirping of birds were the usual noise he got but what he didn't expect was a sudden yelp coming from one of the trees

"(Hello?)" Kenny slowed his pace as he approached the tree where the sound came from. The boy climbed it to find a small yellow fae dragon clinging onto a piece of paper so desperately. Kenny carefully took the paper away and observed the content

"Please don't tell my parents I'm here! They'll ground me again!"

It was messy but Kenny could feel the desperation from the fae dragon cub. The boy then gathered the dragon onto his arms, trying to calm him

"(Are your parents around here?)" For a baby dragon, he could already understood what Kenny was saying under his parka, the dragon nodded. Seeing the hopelessness in his eyes, Kenny did the most irrational thing

"(It's alright dude, I won't. I'll take care of you from now on)" The dragon clung onto Kenny's hoodie immediately

"(Alright alright. Your name is... Leopold Butters Stotch)" The boy re-read the letter before smiling softly down the dragon on his chest. The dragon nuzzled on his clothing before purring at the contact of Kenny's hands with his head

"(My folks are going to flip!)" Kenny ran through the forest, running straight in hoping he would find an exit

**Craig (7)**

Craig was just waiting in line of the Tweak Bros' Coffee Shop. He was just picking up a cup of mochaccino for his father and a capucinno for his mother, not before flipping them out though

Anyways, Craig was just waiting in line like normal people before suddenly, came a small ball-like figure filled with lightning stumbling down the cashier

"Oh dear! Honey, Tweek ran out of coffee again!" The cashier lady then turned her attention to the ball of sparks and gathered it around her arm. When the sparks cleared out, it revealed a small yellow dragon cub with green eyes shining, full of mania and anxiety

"Calm down Tweek" The cub then clung onto the woman's neck, shivering in fear. Craig looked down at the coffee already in his hands before he walked towards the woman with the dragon. The boy then handed the dragon the mochaccino for his father. The woman smiled softly at Craig before putting Tweek down infront of the boy

"Here" Craig set the coffee down. The dragon sniffed it before picking it up with his jaws and began chomping down the cardboard glass filled with coffee, Tweek spat out the already broken cardboard glass, no sign of coffee left in it. The dragon inched towards Craig's other hand which held the capuccino and took it

"Tweek!" The woman snatched the dragon inside of her hold, Tweek responded by whimpering with a slight growl escaping his mouth

"He looks cool" Craig's voice brought the woman's attention back to him. Judging by the smile she gave, it wasn't usual for Tweek to receive those type of compliments. The woman then held Tweek by one arm and extended her free one. Yellow scales were visible and Craig was sure this was Tweek's mother

"My name is Cindy Tweak. This is my son, Tweek" The dragon wiggled out of his mother's grasp and nuzzled at the boy

"Tweek! Be polite!" His mother's warning didn't seem to bother him as Tweek continued to nuzzle on Craig's arm. The boy responded by giving the dragon a playful pat on the head

"I've never seen Tweek this close to someone. You know what? What's your name, child?" Cindy kneeled down to face Craig by his eye-level

"Craig Tucker"

"Well Craig, since you calmed my son when I couldn't do anything, every purchase of coffee for your family is on the house" Craig's eyes widened, man these guys were nice

He could get used to this  



	3. Friendly Faces Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle meets the others, it didn't go too well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that the Academy could range from Junior High to University

****

"Come on, Kyle! We can't be late for school!" It was his first day as a full-fledge Trainer and Stan couldn't wait to join in with the others, he was one step closer to becoming a Dragon Master. He's 12, the age of Junior Trainer, which meant Kyle was 11, the age of Dragon Training

"Coming!" A red haired boy with a green ushanka and orange sweater with a pair of green pants and red sneakers covering him. His green eyes glistering with the same excitement as Stan

"I thought Wyverns were faster than usual dragons" The Trainer snickered under his breath, Kyle wasn't the type of dragon to take stereotypes well

"That is a stereotype!" Stan could laugh at the expression the dragon gave, it was pure annoyed. The boy then grabbed his best friend's arm and ran to the door towards the bus stop only a few miles from the house

"Why can't we just fly? I mean, I _am_ faster on air!" Kyle puffed his chest proudly, he's REALLY proud of being a wyvern

"Because... Umm... Eh, fuck it, let's do this!" The ginger flashed a dangerous grin as fire began forming under him and covering him whole. Once the fire died out, it revealed a wyvern dragon with the same size as a motorcycle. Stan hopped on his friend's back before they shot up to the air and boy was it fast!

"DAMMIT KYLE! SLOW DOWN!" Kyle made a growl as a respon, slowing down his pace but for Stan, it was fast enough to move the content of his stomach to his throat

When they made it to school, Stan threw up on the dragon's back. Kyle shifted back to his human form and tried to wipe the puke off

"Gross, Stan!" The dragon entered the academy with the soon-to-be Ranger following him

The building was big. Ranging from the 7th grade to the university age. Lockers lined up and though it was big, it wasn't as crowding as they thought it was. Doors lined up from 'Biology Lab' to the 'Training Ground'

Both stared in awe as they walked through the hallway aimlessly. Before Stan could snap back to reality, a boy with orange parka lunged at him with another boy following him

"(STAN!)" Kyle turned his attention to his 'attacked' trainer and growled at the newcomer. Stan turned his attention at Kyle before pushing he person away

"Kenny! What did I say about personal space?!" The boy-Kenny- laughed under his breath

"(Oh come on! We're friends! Now where's the fat boy?)"

"KENNY!" As if on cue, a boy with fat as big as a yoga ball ran towards them with a death glare

"(Oh hey, Cartman!)" When Kyle looked at the fat boy-Cartman- he suddenly have this burning hatred. The dragon followed his intinct and blasted a 'small' fireball from his hand towards Cartman

"EY! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, KID?!" Kyle rolled his eyes before snarling at the offended boy

"My problem is that you're getting to close to my trainer, you fat lard!"

"I'M NOT FAT, GODDAMMIT!" Before Kyle could tear the boy apart and probably made him his lunch, Stan stepped infront of him and tried to calm him down

"Guys, this is Kyle. He's my friend" The two snapped their attention to the green eyed boy with an intense glare directed at Cartman

"Friend? So this is the guy you've been talking about?" Kenny observed the boy with curious eyes, he inched closer to Kyle, too close for the dragon's liking. Stan shot him a look saying 'Be nice' and Kyle obeyed

"(What's your name, kid?)" Kenny observed him from his legs to his hat, the anger in Kyle's expression turned to fear for a moment

"Kyle Broflovski" The ginger replied shortly, his voice full of venom

"I've heard of the Broflovski family" Kyle thought he could smile in respect at the fat boy-Cartman-'s mention of his family "Yeah, they're those jewish dragons from Jersey. My mom spoke to them yesterday, they're mom's a fucking bitch" And there went the respect

Kenny raised an eyebrow and before he knew it, Kenny's hands already forced Kyle's mouth open, revealing rows of sharp teeth. Stan tried to pull his friend away as he spotted fire emitting from Kyle's mouth and pupils began to dilate

"(A Blaster-classed dragon! Look at those teeth! Sharper than Butters' I'd say)" Kenny let go of the boy's face and moved onto his hand, the gloves were off, sharp claws were visible with red scales covering the hand

"Umm Kenny, could you please let him go? He's not used to physical contact with anyone except me" Kenny ignored the quiet plea Stan gave and, out of curiousity, grabbed the tail of the dragon boy. Kyle was officially, 1000000% Timmy's-dad-nuking-Dinkleberg pissed and, in rage, roared before chomping the boy's arm off

"ARGH!" Kyle snarled at Kenny, blood covering his mouth and teeth, his eyes flashed dangerous green, ready to tear him apart. The boy-Butters- who was following Kenny tried to defend him, but for some reason, he backed away

"KYLE!" Stan had to slap the boy to common sense. It wasn't unusual for him to do such things, Kyle was a defensive dragon, too defensive and easily angered, but that's what made Blaster-classed dragons special, they would tear a French dude apart if they ever came 5 inch closer to them

"Woah woah, chill! I'm sorry I touched your tail!" With his regeneration abilities, Kenny chanted a spell as green light began covering the spot where his arm was ripped off. After the green light faded, a new arm replaced the hole, no more blood, it was back to normal

"Next time, control that jew of yours, Stan" Stan rolled his eyes before he turned his attention to the dragon boy

"You're lucky Kenny's a Paladin. He knows regenaration spells" Kyle huffed before he spat the arm, the dragon boy left the group in anger

"Wait, Kyle!" Before he could go after his friend, Stan turned to face the three boys. "I'm sorry guys, he's not like that to strangers. He just ignores them" The boy then ran off

Meanwhile, Kyle had no idea where he was going. It was his first time in this big-ass Academy so he didn't know much but judging from the plants around him, he could guess it was the In-door Garden. It was certainly one massive school

 _'Fuck fuck fuck! WHY SHOULD STAN EVEN BE WITH THEM?! THAT FAT FUCKING ASS! HOW DARE HE INSULTED MY FAMILY?!'_ The boy punched the nearby tree out of rage, causing it to break. The boy sat down on the log besides the man-made lake

 _'And that fucking pervert! HOW DARE HE TOUCH ME?! IF I EVER CATCH HIM AGAIN, I SWEAR I'M GOING TO MAKE HIS LIFE SO PAINFUL NOT EVEN REGENERATION COULD HELP HIM!'_ Unconciously, Kyle began petting one of the passing bunny. Whenever he went to visit his family, he would always pet his and Ike's pet kitty. His mother did say that's his method of calming down

"I thought I'd find you here" The voice of his best friend snapped him back to reality. Stan sat down besides Kyle, trying to shoo the other animals around them, only to earn a threatening growl from Kyle

"What do you want? Can't you see I have better friends?"

"Seeing you befriending your own meal hurts me, Kyle" Stan laughed a bit, trying to lighten up the mood. Kyle scoffed before Stan continued

"Dude, what's wrong? I've never seen you react to strangers like that" It took them a whole minute for Kyle to finally respon

"I don't know. Kenny's too touchy for my taste and I feel like Cartman is the spawn of satan. I just thought, you have more things in common with them and you-"

"You felt like I'm distancing myself from other humans because of you and you felt like I'm sick of you and would leave you?" Before Kyle could finish, Stan continued, saying everything in his mind

"But how..."

"We've been friends for 5 years, Kyle. I know you. I know my best friend. I know my future partner" Kyle began to sniffle

"I mean, I just ripped your friend's arm off! I overreacted. I'm just scared they would take you away..." Stan rolled his eyes before grabbing both of Kyle's shoulders

"I would never leave my best friend" Stan flashed a soft smile at the dragon before he pulled him to a hug

"Thanks, dude" They stayed for awhile before Stan decided to break the hug

"You know, your mom told me you should socialize more so why not interact?" Kyle wanted to object but since he had nothing to do, he agreed

"Fine. Let's meet these bitches" When they made it back, the three was still in the same position. Cartman had a glare plastered in his expression, Butters was trembling in fear, while Kenny had a worried look

"Okay, why don't we start over as rational civilians. My name is Kyle Broflovski, I am a fire wyvern" Kenny smiled softly

"Kenneth McCormick. Call me Kenny. And my soon-to-be partner, Leopold 'Butters' Stotch" Butters waved his hand a little, his eyes were filled with fear

"And what about you, fatass?" Cartman's attention was snapped back to reality at the mention of the word 'fat'

"I'M NOT FAT!"

"YOU'RE FUCKING NAME. PLEASE" Eric huffed in respon

"My name's Eric T. Cartman, and that's Mr. Cartman to you" Kyle rolled his eyes

"Then I'll call you fatass"

"FUCK YOU, KYLE!" Stan was surprised how well Kyle got along with the others, except Eric but who the hell even got along with him?

"Welcome to the squad" Kenny wrapped his hand around Kyle's neck, the dragon knew better than to let anger cloud his judgement

"I'm honored" And that was the start of a new friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you're wondering, here's the steps to become a Dragon Master  
> -Pre-Trainer: Elementary. Teaches basics about dragons (mostly history)  
> -Trainer: Junior high. Dragon pairing, classification, training, and teaches dragon biology and habits  
> -Master Trainer: High. Advanced combat practice and dragon care  
> -Dragon Master: University. Dragon hunting, hatching, and advanced magic


	4. Sparring With a Demon and a Mystic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparring match with a demon and a Mystic dragon was quite an experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING: THERE WILL BE DIP)  
> I want to see where this goes to be honest, I love Dip so please don't hate me I just want to slip in some character introductions before moving on to the real action

For a Ranger in-training, Stan was nowhere near what Rangers were supposed to be. Rangers were supposed to be tough, strong, brave, yet here he was throwing up in the trash can after a test fight on-air with a fellow Ranger in-training, Token

They were in the outdoor field, Rangers were taught how to fight on land and on air, it was one of those times they could actually train with their dragons

"Stan! Come back here and beat the crap out of him!" It was a surprise how Mr. Garrison practically tutored the Rangers' combat practice and taught theoratical lessons as well but then again, Mr. Mackey taught the Paladins magic and tutored the dragons and the PC Principal tutored the Thieves and the 'Way of the PC' (It's a made up subject he made up. Why? Don't know)

"Alright, alright!" Stan wiped his mouth cleaned before picking up his wooden sword. The black boy, Token, was as serious looking as a real Ranger but what didn't make him so intimidating was his dragon, Clyde. The Hunter-classed Welsh dragon was nowhere near as ferocious as the Hunters as he bursted to tears when Stan slightly hit his right eye

"You're going down!" Stan jumped on Kyle's back as the wyvern shot up to the air. Token did the same and the two started their little sword fighting once again. Each attacks were blocked, as if they had already predicted their next move. Token then swiped the wooden sword under Stan and, as if on irony, the boy fell over and off of the dragon's back, they were pretty high in the air so the fall was pretty scary. Kyle growled at the other Ranger before he decided to dive down with wyvern speed

"AHHHH!!! OH GOD HELP! AAAAAHHH!!!" Stan braced himself for death, the content of his stomach was moving rapidly towards his throat. He could've sworn he could faint but the image of Kyle flying towards him in high speed relieved his mind

"KYLE! THANK GOD!" The dragon rolled his eyes before he decided to grab Stan with his own tail and set the boy on his back. The wyvern expanded his wings, flying upwards

"They're still at it?" Before Token could register it, Stan was already in front of him on Clyde's back

"How...?"

"Wyverns are one of the fastest dragons on Earth, you should know that, you know" And without a warning, Stan swiped Token off of his feet, causing the boy to fall over. Not having the speed of catching him, Clyde could only panic as he tried his hardest to reach his friend. Stan jumped off of the Welsh dragon and whistled for Kyle to catch him, the wyvern obeyed and the Ranger in-training was already on his back

"Catch him too, it's training, he doesn't deserve to die" Kyle made a low groan before he dived towards the falling boy with the same speed he used for Stan and before Token could reach the ground, he was already on the dragon's grasp

"Next time, don't underestimate me" Token nodded rapidly before he jumped off of Kyle as they landed on the ground. Clyde was next to land, in human form with tears filling his eyes, the dragon rushed towards him and pulled him to a hug

"I THOUGHT I LOST YOU! I'M SO SORRY!" Clyde burst to tears faster than they expected. Token pat the boy's hair before he extended his right hand

"Good match, Stan" The boy smiled softly before he grabbed his arm and shook it

"You too" Mr. Garrison clapped slowly as he approached the two

"I must say, I'm very impressed, Stanley. Your display of strategy and sportsmanship was great indeed but what surprised me was your teamwork with Kyle. I would say you two made quite a team with your strenght and his speed and intelligence" Both trainer and dragon were slightly flustered at the compliment

"It's not everyday you find such teamwork. You see, Stan, there's a pair, you know Damien Thorn?" Stan gulped slightly. Son of Satan, Damien Thorn was isolated, he was not the type of kid you would befriend, he was surprised to hear the demon child actually had a partner

"I know, what about him?"

"Maybe you and Kyle could teach him a thing or two about teamwork, I'm not sure how much his dragon could handle him for so long. Pip isn't a strong dragon, even if his legends said otherwise, all he could do was healing magic"

"Magic? As in, he's a Mystic dragon?!" Stan's voice was filled with excitement and curiousity, a Mystic dragon was rare, really rare, anyone would kill just to have a Mystic dragon. Kyle, already in his human form, scoffed before he slapped Stan with his tail

"Don't worry, Kyle. I would never replace you!" The statement didn't convince the dragon much but the boy just ignored it

"Yes, he's the foretold Dragon of Longwitton, said to be advanced in magic. Ever since the two were paired off, Damien still couldn't accept him so why don't you do me a favour and train them?" Stan hummed

"Alright fine"

"Good, because they're already here" Behind Mr. Garrison stood Damien with red eyes glowing full of misery and hate, his partner stood behind him, his green eyes contrasting his own; full of life and joy. The two had contrasting personality Stan was actually surprised they got paired

"Umm... Hello there, Damien, my name is Stanley Marsh and this is my partner, Kyle Broflovski" Kyle snarled, baring his teeth at the demon child before them, Stan knew Kyle didn't like magic aura too much. Damien turned his attention to the ginger dragon

"You're dragon looks pretty strong, unlike mine" Stan could see the sadness and guilt in Pip's eyes

"What's wrong with him? He doesn't seem that bad! Mystic dragons are the coolest, especially when they're foreign!"

"If you really love him that much then take him! How about this, you can take my dragon and I'll take yours!" Kyle's snarl turned louder as fire collected in his mouth and before he could blast it at the demon, Stan stood in front of him, his expression stern like the leader he was meant to be

"No"

"Why? You want a Mystic, I want your dragon now hand him over or this will be your last chance seeing your dragon" Stan couldn't believe it, someone was threatening to kill him for Kyle

"What about a duel? If you win, you get to keep Kyle, if you lose, Kyle stays with me and you have no rights to take him away!"

"Deal!" Kyle's jaws dropped and judging from Pip's bewildered expression, he had the same thought too. Both dragons then shifted to their dragon form and both trainers got onto their backs with real swords in their grasp. Kyle flew to the air with quarter of his full speed and Damien was nowhere to be found on air

"Over here, dumbass" Before Stan could turn his head, the demon already knocked him over the dragon. Kyle wiggled Damien off of his back and onto his dragon's before he dived down and caught Stan back on board. Stan and Damien began clashing swords.

With demonic strenght, Stan could barely hold one strike but he couldn't let him take his best friend away. The boy tried to push the sword off of his and strike but to no avail, instead Damien sliced the boy's cheek, causing it to bleed. Kyle, seeing his trainer bleeding, roared at the demon before blasting a fire ball towards him, Pip dodged it easily with surprising speed. Stan recovered from the slash and forced his tired body to strike, it knocked Damien's sword off of his hand and fell to the ground

"Hah! Now you're defenseless!" Damien began chanting in latin, his words were difficult to make out but Stan was sure as hell it's trying to effect Kyle. Damien flashed a sly grin as the chant was beginning to take over the dragon's mind but his triumph only lasted about 5 seconds when Kyle decided to shoot more fireballs at him

"But how?! No dragons have ever survived that!" _Unless..._

"Get him, Kyle!" The dragon then shot one more fireball and, being caught off guard, caused Damien to fall over his feet and onto the ground. Pip was the first to react as he rushed towards the falled demon. Kyle and Stan landed a few moments after, seeing Pip desperately pleading Damien to let him heal his trainer

"Fuck off! That's all you could do! You can't make yourself anymore useless than you're already are!" Pip backed away from his trainer, his eyes full of tears

"But I can heal you!"

"I SAID FUCK OFF!" Tears began rolling on the Brit's cheeks as he slowly walked away from his trainer

"Alright then, I'll be taking my leave..." When Pip already went inside the Academy, Stan approached the boy with hateful expression

"How could you do that to your own partner?!" Damien scoffed

"He's weak, he's useless, might as well find a better type than him!"

"Dude, he's trying to help you!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU HAVE A BLASTER-CLASSED ALPHA WYVERN WHILE I'M STUCK WITH A FUCKING FAIRY FOR A DRAGON!" Kyle left the two before shifting to his human form. The dragon walked inside of the Academy to find Pip crying in the hallway

"Hey man, you alright?" Kyle sat down beside the Brit who immediately wiped his own tears

"Yes, I'm quite alright. It's just, I wish Damien would appreciate me more as a friend than a useless slave, you know?" Kyle nodded, understanding the situation

Meanwhile

"Look, every dragon have their own capability so why not try unlocking Pip's? If you actually put an effort on befriending him, you might get what you want"

"Urgh, fine!" As if on cue, Kyle brought Pip back to the field and Stan pushed Damien towards his dragon

"So, um... Pip, I'm sorry about treating you like garbage, man. You're the only friend I've ever had and... I can't stand the thought of you being bullied by others and not being able to defend yourself... That's why I kept pushing you around, to make you stronger. I know I've been too harsh on you and I hope we could start over..." Pip smiled softly

"Anything for a friend" Suddenly, a bright glow emitted from Pip and covered him whole. The glow then moved onto Damien and when it faded, the view of a red armour made out of dragon scale covering Damien was visible and on his hand, was a shining sword with Ancient Norse written all over it

"See? Now you've seen your dragon's full potential!" Damien gazed in awe

"This. Is. AWESOME! Pip, this is AWESOME!" Damien ran inside of the Academy while yelling 'CHECK THIS OUT, FUCKERS!'

"Well, that's solved. Wait, you're an alpha?" Stan asked his partner curiously, Kyle could only shrug

"You're awesome, you know that?" Kyle licked Stan's cheek. Their first day of duo sparring and they've already managed to unlock a Mystic dragon's true potential

Years in this academy will never be dull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More facts:  
> Mystic dragons have their own special powers to unlock. They might seem weak with magic but they have a hidden and locked ability that could only be unlocked when the Trainer accepts their dragons fully

**Author's Note:**

> Please give out comments


End file.
